All That I Want
by FangZeronos
Summary: Two Years after the Titans disband, Raven and Beast Boy decide how they want to spend their future... Raven/Beast Boy AU after end of series
1. Segment One: All That I Want

**Title: All That I Want**

**Author: R1 Max/FangZeronos/Poseidon/FangJoker**

**Couple/Character: Raven/Beast Boy from Teen Titans**

**Rating: PG-13/Teen for mild violence and some language**

**Short Summary: When the Titans disbanded, Raven opted to stay in Jump City and the Tower. As two years passed, Raven found herself longing for the company of one Titan that she still managed to talk to, but she didn't know if he still felt the way that he said…**

_Dedication: I want to dedicate this one to Kate, since she's playing this pair with me on a different board, though it's a slightly different version. She's everything to me, and that's something that I can't replace no matter what happens. She's always there when I need her, and that's something that I can't ever thank her enough for._

Meditation was all that Raven did anymore. Sitting cross-legged over the couch like she usually did as she meditated, she was still in her signature black leotard and cape, trying to keep her emotions in check as she thought of the Titans. As images of the Titans filled her mind, she started smiling as she thought of all of the fun times that she'd had with Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. As the last Titan's face filled her mind, Raven screamed and fell out of the air, crashing into the couch.

She shook as she looked up at the ceiling, and she sighed. "Gar...I wish that you were here..." she whispered, looking at her hands as she shook.

On the far side of Jump City, a figure got out of a cab and looked at the looming figure of Titan's Tower in the distance. "Well...I'm home," he muttered before he jumped and shifted into a green crow, and he flew towards the Tower.

When he arrived at Titans Tower, the bird rapped on the window of the living room with his beak, seeing the person that he was looking for. Raven, who had been avoiding closing her eyes longer then she needed, looked up and saw the bird.

"What-?" she muttered, getting up and crossing to the window. She opened the window and let the bird in. She was surprised when the bird transformed back into Beast Boy. She screamed and tackled him, pressing herself as close to him as she could.

"Whoa! Ray, easy. I'm not going anywhere," Beast Boy said, putting his arms around Raven. He gave her a hug, and he closed his eyes, letting her cling to him like she was.

"Don't...don't leave me again...please...please don't leave me again, Gar..." Raven whispered, starting to cry into the Green-skinned Titans chest. "Please..." She cling to him like a life line, and she didn't want to let him go.

"I won't leave, Raven. I promise. I don't plan on leaving at all," Gar said, hugging her as he sat up. He tilted her head up to his, and he wiped her eyes, kissing her forehead. "I won't leave you again, Raven, I swear."

As the two sat on the floor of the Tower, Raven gradually fell asleep, her head coming to rest at the base of Gar's neck. She sighed in her sleep, trying to keep herself calm. After a while longer, he carried her up to her room.

_**The Next Morning**_

When Raven woke up the next morning, she realized that she was in her bed, barely able to remember what happened the night before. All she remembered was tackling Beast Boy and not letting him go. She looked around her room, hoping to see Garfield curled up next to her in his cute little kitten form, but she felt her heart sink when she realized that he wasn't there.

"Garfield?" she called, sitting up and moving her dark hair out of her face. "Gar?" She swung her legs off of the bed, and she pulled her bathrobe around her. "Gar, where are you?" She was getting worried, and she sighed. "You promised. Where are you?"

As she walked out into the hall, the smells of bacon and eggs reached her nose. She walked into the kitchen, tying the robe around her waist. "Gar?" she called once more, looking around. "Garfield?"

The Titans head popped up from on the other side of the counter, and he smiled. 'Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, smiling as he pulled a cookie sheet of biscuits out of the oven. "Well, don't be shy, silly. Come on, come on. I made you some breakfast."

Raven smiled and walked into the kitchen, and she hopped up on the counter. She smirked as she reached over and took a piece of bacon from the plate that Gar was stacking it on. "What'cha gonna do?" she giggled, taunting Gar most of the time as she did. "Huh, greeny? What'chu gonna do?"

Gar smiled, and he hopped up on the counter next to Raven. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," he said, smirking as he tickled her sides. "This is what I'm going to do!" Laughing, he started tickling her a lot more, making her scream in laughter as she squirmed.

Raven laughed and fell to the floor and pulled Gar down with her. She laughed as she kept trying to wiggle out of his grip and avoiding the fingers of tickling doom that he was using. What happened next shocked Raven more then anything else in the history of the Titans. She looked up into Gar's eyes, and for the first time, she realized how close the two were. She put her hand on his cheek, and she looked at the confusion that was more then likely mirrored in her eyes.

"Gar…." Raven whispered, running her hand in his hair gently, letting her fingers trail through as she semi-brushed it out.

"Yes?" Gar asked, his voice low as he looked back into Ravens silver colored eyes. "God…you're so beautiful…."

That comment made up Ravens mind for her. Putting her hands in his hair, she slanted her head and slammed her lips against Gar's, not giving him a single chance to speak. The two were locked in a kiss that would have made mountains rumble, the two youths oblivious to the world around them. Gar gently pulled back, looking at the dark haired girl.

"What?" Raven asked, her eyes filling with confusion, hurt, love, other things that she herself couldn't identify.

"I want to tell you something…" Gar whispered, looking at Raven. He slid his arms around her waist, and he thought of how best to tell her what was in his mind. He bit his lip, and he sighed.

"What is it, Gar?" Raven asked, putting her hand back on his cheek.

Gar looked at Raven, and he nuzzled against her hand softly before he kissed her palm. He bit his lip again, and he tried to think of how to word his confession.

Since Gar was sitting in front of her being uncharacteristically quiet, Raven felt her face burn a dark red that would rival even Robin's suit, and she pulled away from him. "I thought that you were different, Gar…" she whispered, getting up and starting to run towards her room.

When she felt Gar grab her arm, Raven turned and punched him in the chest, but he wasn't planning on letting go. "Let me go, Gar," she whispered, her voice laced with fear.

"No. Not until you listen to me," Gar said, looking at Raven. His voice was even lower then before in the kitchen, and Raven knew that if he lost control she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I said, let me go!" Raven screamed, trying to get away. She pulled as hard as she could to get out of his grip, but each time she'd pull, he'd tighten up that much more. "You're hurting me! Let me go!"

Gar looked at Raven and he saw the fear in her eyes. He let her go, and he had regret from hurting her in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Raven….I'm sorry that I didn't just tell you how I felt right now, but I-"

"Shut up! **JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Raven yelled, using her powers to blast Gar across the room and force him up into the counter.

"Just listen to me! For once, in your life, just **FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!**" he yelled. "God damn it, Raven! Why can't you just listen to me!"

"Because you're killing me!" Raven said, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. She made no move to wipe her eyes, so she instead opted to glare at Gar, hate replacing the love that was in her eyes moments before. "You're killing me and you don't even see it!"

Gar took a step closer to Raven, and he looked into her eyes, feeling physical pain from he look that he was getting. He knew that he was messing up with her, and he wanted to make things right. "Raven….you want the truth?" he whispered.

"YES!" Raven yelled, looking at Gar like he was the lowest bit of garbage on the planet. "I want the truth, and I want you **TO QUIT FUCKING TOYING WITH MY HEART, GARFIELD!**"

"I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT! I love you so much that it hurts! It hurts to think of my life without you! That's why I came back! I wanted to tell you how I felt for so long….but…I couldn't…." Gar fell to his knees, making no moves again. He felt the hot tears stinging the back of his eyes, and he didn't care anymore. He let the tears fall hot and fast, and he sighed, shaking as he did. He hoped that he wasn't about to be blown to Kingdom Come either, though at that point, that would have been better.

Raven-who hadn't been expecting that-walked over to Gar and knelt beside him. She put her hand on his cheek, all traces of her anger leaving her as she looked at him. She raised his head up to hers, and she made him look at her.

"Garfield? You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words to me," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "You don't know how long….I've waited for someone to tell me that they loved me my entire life, and I never had anyone say that….not until just now…"

Raven slipped her arms around Gars neck, and she made him sit down. She climbed into his lap, and she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. Gar put his arm around Raven's waist, and he sighed, closing his eyes. He leaned his head against hers, and he gave her a small squeeze. She looked up at him, and she put her hand on his cheek again.

"Gar?"

"Yeah?" Gar asked, looking at Raven with love back in his eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispered, smiling softly as she pulled his face back to hers, kissing him again. "I've always loved you, and I'll always love you. I don't care what happens, I love you and that won't ever change."

"I believe you," Gar said, smiling back softly towards Raven. He kissed her again, letting his lips linger against hers, and he nudged her head with his. "I love you so much. I'm sorry that I never said anything before now, though, Ray."

"Don't be. You needed to figure out what you wanted, and I understand that. I really do. I had to think of what my feelings for you were, too. I love you, so stop beating yourself up, huh? I'll kick your ass," Raven said, her lips playing at the faintest trace of a smile. "Alright?"

"I believe that you would," Gar said, smiling as he gave Raven a squeeze around the waist.

"Damn right," Raven giggled, pouncing Gar and sending them both laying on the floor where they stayed for a great while….


	2. Segment Two: Planning Our Future

[I]Author's Note: This entry for the story is a bit more mature then the last one, so it's rated T+, for mild suggestive themes in the first few pages. ;)[/I]

**[B]Title: Planning The Future  
>Author: R1 MaxFangJoker/FangZeronos/Poseidon  
>CoupleCharacter: Raven and Beast Boy (Teen Titans)  
>Short Summary: Three years after their small fight in the Tower, Beast Boy and Raven start to plan their future. But when something happens that Beast Boy mentioned in passing, will the two be ready to take the next step?[B]**

They'd been through a lot in three years as a couple. The Paparazzi never left them alone, always trying to snap pictures of the Two Titans that were still in Jump City and in an intense relationship. More then once, Raven had found them snapping pictures at them in some of their more.…[I]_intimate[/I]_ moments.

"Hey, Rae?" Gar asked, looking up from his book that Raven let him borrow, a battered and worn copy of _"[I]Pride and Prejudice[/I]"_.

"Hmm?" Raven asked, looking up at him from her copy of [I]_Wuthering Heights[/I]_. She was laying with her head on his lap, and she looked up into the green eyes that she loved more then anything. "What's on your mind, love?"

Smiling down at Raven, Garfield ran his hand in her raven locks, kissing her forehead at the same time. "Well...I was just curious, but...did you ever think of starting a family?" he asked, his voice low and calm, despite his heart thundering against his ribcage as loud as the thunder outside of the Tower.

Raven-who hadn't been expecting that type of question-sat up and moved to sit in his lap. She slid her arms around his neck, and she leaned her jeweled forehead against his.

"Well...I'd thought about it, sure, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to. But...there were times in Azarath that I'd ask my mother about it, and she'd just snarl her nose and change the subject," Raven admitted, kissing Garfield softly. She laid her head at the base of his neck, and she sighed almost inaudibly. She looked up at her green-skinned boyfriend, and tilted her head. "Why?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and seeing Robin and Kori with Sera, it made me want to start our own family," Gar said, putting his arms around Raven's waist, giving her a squeeze as he pulled her in closer to him, kissing her softly.

"Gar...we're not even married yet," Raven whispered, drawing her legs up and curling up on his lap, snuggling deeper in his arms. "And, besides...we've been careful about it. I'm still on the pill, and every time we've done it, you've used protection for me, even though I could see it in your eyes that you didn't really want to." She put her hand on his cheek, and she kissed him again. No matter how often she kissed him, it still felt right. "If you want us to start a family, then we will. I can see how much it means to you."

Garfield smiled, and he put his hand on Raven's cheek, smiling at her as he looked into her dark blue eyes that held still so much mystery for him. He pulled her closer to him, and he kissed her deeply, smiling against her lips. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers. "We can always get married first, Rae. All I know is that I want to make you happy."

"You already have," she whispered, leaning into and nuzzling his hand with her cheek. She kissed his palm, and she turned in his lap to snake her legs around his waist and push herself even closer to him. She smirked as she started kissing him deeply, letting her hands knot in his hair. She laughed in the kiss when she heard him moan her name against her lips, and she knew that she was doing something right. "Mm...you like that?"

She knew that she was teasing him and was more then likely going to get it later, but she didn't mind. That was how they did things, tease the shit out of each other, and then when they get to the point of where they couldn't tease anymore, they went with it. She jumped and squeaked when he grabbed her ass through her one-piece leotard, and she laughed as she leaned her head on his neck.

"Don't tease me like that," Gar growled against her lips. He felt her press ever closer against him until she was literally straddling his lap with all that she could, and he reached up and undid the clasp on her cloak, letting it fall to the floor behind them.

Raven was mildly surprised that he was starting to get in the mood right then and there in the living room, but she was just going to go with it this time. "Here in the living room, Gar?" she asked, starting to kiss and bite his neck.

"Why not?" he asked, his breath starting to come in short pants. "We've got the Tower to ourselves like we've had for three years, the windows are tinted, cameras are off. Why not?" He started sliding the top of her leotard down off of her shoulders, revealing her pale skin and a surprising color on the bra that she was wearing. "Green?" His tone was amused as he kissed her again, sliding his hands up her back.

"Shut up and love me already, Gar," Raven moaned, all but tearing his shirt off of him and throwing it to the floor as well as his belt. Soon enough both were in a place reserved only for lovers.

Less then an hour later, the Tower was filled with Raven screaming in pleasure as Beast Boy loved her, and she clung to him as they did what they wanted to each other. Beast Boy fell against Raven, and he kissed her shoulder and moved to her neck, smiling against her bare skin and leaning into her embrace.

"Mmm….Gar…." Raven moaned, running her hand in his hair as pure bliss spread through her body. She smiled lazily at Garfield, and she kissed his forehead. "Why is it that I can just feel…..mmmm….so normal around you?"

Garfield smiled lazily back, and he kissed her neck again gently. "Because…I give you the feelings that you know that you love," he said, his voice little more then a whisper as he looked up at his longtime girlfriend. "And you love every single minute of it, don't you?"

"Damn straight," Raven giggled, using her powers to pull a blanket around them, knowing that one or both of them were going to be asleep in a few minutes. She smiled softly, closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep, keeping Gar in her arms. Gar soon followed, dreaming of nothing but Raven in his dreams, like he had so many times in the last years.

_

[CENTER][b][I]Three weeks later[/I][/b][/CENTER]

Raven was stunned. She was sitting on the bed in her room, having told Gar not to worry, but she was starting to freak out. She hated waiting the three minutes that it took for the test to work, and she started pacing the room, chanting her meditation mantra the whole time.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" she repeated, over and over. She counted down the entire One-hundred eighty seconds, and she sighed as she walked over to the bedside table, picking up the small test. When she saw that it was positive, she fell back on the bed and passed out, her entire body trying to process what was going on.

A few hours later, Gar started to worry. He walked into their room, and he saw Raven passed out on the bed, a stunned and surprised look on her features. "Rae?" he asked, walking closer and kneeling on the bed beside her. He put his hand on her cheek, and he lightly shook her, trying to wake her up. "Come on, baby. Wake up."

When she stirred, she gasped and sat up, clutching the small test close to her chest. "Garfield…." she started to say, only to stop. That caught her green-skinned boyfriend's attention. "Gar….honey….you know how we were talking the other night about trying to get pregnant?"

"Yeah…..?" Gar asked, his tone a bit curious. He looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes.

She shakily handed him the pregnancy test, and she waited for his reaction. When she looked at him and put her hand on his cheek, she couldn't gage what he was thinking. "Gar? Say something, baby…." she whispered, looking into his stunned and vacant green eyes.

"I'm….going to be….a father?" he asked finally, his voice cracking and shaking as he looked at his girlfriend. When she nodded, his face broke out into a grin, and he set the test down and snaked his arms around Raven, lifting her up and kissing her.

"I…I thought you'd be upset," she whispered, putting her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I didn't expect this…"

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Raven, this is exactly what we talked about the other night. Now that we know that we're going to have a baby, we should be happy about this," he said, putting his arms around her waist. He leaned his head against her shoulder, and he playfully blew on her neck.

"I am happy. I wasn't sure that this was going to work, with me being a half Demon, though," Raven said, giggling as she felt his lips on her neck. "Hey, don't get me going. You know what happens when you do that."

Beast Boy smiled, and he started playfully rubbing Raven's sides. "Awww….you love it and you know it," he smirked, kissing her neck again and biting down playfully. "Come on. I'll give you a loving that you know that you'll need rest from." He smirked as he pulled "the Face" on her, his eyes pouty but playful.

"You're an evil man," Raven grinned. She turned his face to hers, and she laid a deep kiss on him.

_

[CENTER][B][I]Three Months Later[/CENTER][/I][/B]

Raven was miserable. She growled as she rolled out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom before she vomited, throwing up everything that was in her stomach, which wasn't a lot thanks to the fact that she hadn't been eating much since stuff was tasting bad to her lately. She whined as she leaned back against the tub, pulling a rag off the shelve with her powers and getting it wet before putting it on her head. "Gaaaaar….." she whined.

Beast Boy shook his head as he crawled out of bed, and he went into the bathroom, kneeling beside Raven. "Yes, my love?" he asked, putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm miserable….make the next six months go away," Raven muttered against his neck, sighing against his skin.

"I wish I could, baby," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. He knew that this was only the beginning, since he'd been reading up on pregnancy on the internet. He was hoping that the morning sickness would go away fairly quick, because she'd been throwing up every day, four or five times a day. The littlest things would send her running for the bathroom, like his aftershave, shampoo, or anything that she tried to fix herself to eat.

"You be lucky if I let you touch me at all after this is over, Garfield Adam Logan," Raven threatened, her eyes flashing with a mix of seriousness and playfulness. "I know that this is a part of it, but I really wish that these next months would go faster…." She pushed away from Gar and barely made it back over the toilet in time. "Can….can you go and fix me some dry toast and my tea, please? I'll be down as soon as I can…."

"Yeah. I'll be in the kitchen," Gar said, kissing the side of her head before he got up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and willing her to feel even the slightest bit better.

[CENTER][B][I]Six Months Into Pregnancy[/CENTER][/I][/B]

Finally, the day where the two were going to see what their child was going to be arrived. Raven was nervous, her stomach protruding her out of the door to the Tower and to the car. "Come on, Rae. No need to be nervous," Gar said, taking his girlfriends hand.

"I'm not nervous. I'm fucking scared shitless, Garfield," she muttered, turning on the AC and pointing it directly at her. "I don't know if the baby's healthy or not….I'm scared. I really am scared this time, baby…."

"We'll be fine," Gar said, turning towards her before they pulled out of the driveway, and he kissed her softly. "We're going to be fine, the bay will be fine, and you'll be fine."

"I know….I'm just being silly, I guess….never been this nervous about anything in my life, not even when Trigon was threatening everything that I loved back then. This is the first time that I've ever been truly and utterly frightened. I wish that Starfire was here….she'd be able to help us both through this," Raven said, leaning her head back against the headrest and sighing.

The two went towards the hospital in relative silence, the occasional twinge and moan out of Raven when they'd hit a bump in the road the only noise between them. Raven turned on the radio about a mile or so from the hospital, the song "[I]Good Enough[/I] by Evanescence floating into her ears. She started humming along with it, making herself slightly drowsy. Gar watched her out of the corner of his eye, and he pulled into a parking space at the hospital.

"Rae? Wake up, baby," he said, shutting the car off and looking at his sleeping girlfriend. "Come on, love. Need to go in."

"Mmm….dun wanna, Daddy," Raven muttered sleepily, grinning up at him lazily. "Do we have to go now? Can't we go home? I was perfectly happy at home moaning myself into insanity on the couch. Least it's comfy…"

"I know, baby, but we have to go see what the baby's gonna be. You know Dr. Kuster doesn't like when people are late for her appointments," Gar said, taking her hand softly and kissing her knuckles. "You come in with me now, we'll get something to eat on the way home, alright?"

"Bastard. Bribing me. Evil man," Raven said, smiling. "Come on, I guess. Get this over with." She got out of the car, and she leaned against the back door before forcing herself to stand, one hand on her stomach as she started waddling towards the front door of the hospital. "Come on, slowpoke."

Gar caught up and took her hand, leading her into the hospital. He sat her down in a chair, and he walked up to the nurses station, telling them that they were there for an appointment with Dr. Kuster for a sonogram. After he got the information that he needed, he went and sat next to Raven, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"We're gonna be fine, Raven. I promise," he whispered, kissing her cheek and smiling at her. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"I always trusted you. Even when I thought you were just a dork that didn't get enough oxygen as a baby," Raven muttered, leaning her head against his shoulder and stretching a bit. "But now….I'm carrying your son or daughter, and I think that you're one of the most awesome people on the planet, and I wouldn't have that any other way, Gar. I love you too much to think that anymore."

Gar smiled, and he started to say something but was interrupted by a nurse calling for them. "That's us," he said, helping Raven out of the chair she was currently wedged in. As they two walked back with the nurse, he didn't once let go of Ravens hand.

"Alright, I need you to step up on the scale for me, Raven," the nurse said. When Raven did, she groaned and stepped up on the scale, trying to keep her balance. 'Alright…weight….one hundred ten. For being only six months along, that's pretty good. Most women are between one thirty and one fifty by now." After finding out how tall she was, Raven was allowed to go into the exam room. "Sit up in the chair there and Dr. Kuster will be with you in a minute."

Gar took the seat next to the chair that Raven was in, and he kept her hand in his the entire time. When the door opened again, a young woman of about thirty stepped in.

"Ah, you must be Raven and Garfield. How are you guys? I'm Doctor Alexandra Kuster. I'll be your main physician during the last few months of the pregnancy," she said, shaking hands. "So…what are you guys here for today?"

"Dr. Kuster, we want to find out what the sex of the baby's going to be. I want to know so that we can start planning and making arrangements for when we need to," Raven said, groaning as the baby kicked again, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Alright, then. If you'll just put your legs up in these straps, we'll get started," Dr. Kuster said, smiling as she raised Raven's shirt over her stomach. "This gel's going to be a bit cold, so when I start applying it, you'll feel a momentary jolt of coldness." She applied the gel that she was using, and after a sharp intake of breath from Raven, she smeared the gel round Raven's stomach. "Alright. Mr. Logan, if you'll turn that monitor on right there, we'll get this started."

Garfield turned and turned on the machine, letting it buzz to life. The doctor took the reader, and she started to move it around on Raven's stomach lightly at first, getting a reading. When she pressed a bit more, she started sliding it around, finding the baby's head.

"There's your baby," Dr. Kuster said, smiling at the two. "Looks healthy enough." She moved the scanner a bit to the left, and she pulled out her laser pointer. "You see right there?" She drew a circle indicating where to look. "That….is your daughter."

When Dr. Kuster finished speaking, Raven's eyes lit up. She could see the light in Gar's eyes as well, and she knew that this was going to be a highlight for them both.

"You hear that, baby? We've got a daughter," Raven said, kissing the back of Garfield's hand. She smiled as she felt Gar wrap his arms around her shoulder and give her a squeeze. "You got Daddy's Little Girl."

"I did. I wasn't holding my breath for either, to be honest. I'm happy with whatever the baby is," Garfield said, smiling as he kissed Raven, leaning his head against hers.

[CENTER][B][I]Nine Months Into Pregnancy: Due Date [/CENTER][/I][/B]

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS GODDAMN KID!" Raven screamed, grabbing Garfield by the collar and glaring at him, her eyes flashing with pain and anger at the fact that the baby decided to come in the middle of the night.

"Rae…lemme go," Gar sputtered. When he finished speaking, Ravens eyes went back to normal and she let him go. He put his arms around her softly, and he felt her grab his waist when a contraction hit. "We need to get you to the hospital. I already called Dr. Kuster. She's on the way and going to get a delivery room set up for us. We need to go. The baby's coming now."

"I know! I'm the one on the receiving end of the pain!" Raven moaned, moving slow to try and get to the car. "Can't you just fly us? Wouldn't it be faster?"

"And risk you having the baby in mid-flight? Don't want to chance that," Gar said, opening the door to the car and helping Raven in. "I called Starfire before, and her and Robin are gonna meet us at the hospital. Me and Star are going to be in with you the entire time. Vic can't make it. He's off somewhere with some other girl."

"Least I'll have most of my family," Raven moaned, tears in her eyes as she screamed again, another contraction hitting. "The contractions….about five minutes apart…."

"That's a pretty short window," Gar said, speeding through town and pulling up to the hospital in a matter of five minutes, just in time for Raven to scream in pain again. "Just a little longer, baby. Just a bit longer."

He heard the nurses behind him, and he felt Raven being pulled into a wheelchair so she didn't have to try and walk that far. Gar walked with them, keeping pace fairly easy as Raven wouldn't let him go.

They got Raven into the delivery room, and when Dr. Kuster came in, she started explaining what they were going to do.

"Raven. You're at six centimeters already, which is amazing considering that your water broke, what? Fifteen minutes ago? Half hour at the latest? We're going to give you the epidural, get you on an IV to get some pain meds flowing into you. Your friends are out in the hall right now. I'll let the girl in, but other then Garfield, nobody else but the two of them and me are going to be in here," Dr. Kuster said, patting Raven's hand. "I'll be right back with the IV and the epidural."

She walked out and immediately Starfire was in the room at Raven's side. "Raven!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend as best she could. "When Garfield called me, I was most concerned. You two hadn't been keeping in touch that often, and we did not even know that you were pregnant."

"It's good to see you, too, Star. I'm glad that I've got you two with me," Raven said, hugging Starfire back. When she barely hugged the Tamarainian girl, Dr. Kuster came back in and gently pushed Starfire out of the way.

"Alright, I'm going to start the IV in your arm right now," the Doctor said, inserting a needle into Ravens arm and hooking her up to some pain medication. "It'll take a while to start working, but it'll help you feel better."

Raven felt the coldness of the measure that Dr. Kuster was using, and she felt Starfire sit next to her, but she could tell that Garfield was nervous since he was shaking some. "Hey…why you shaking, baby? I'm the one that's about to push a baby out of me," she said, trying to get a smile out of her boyfriend.

"It's probably because I don't know when she's gonna come out. I guess when she's ready, but have you looked at the date yet? It's July Fourth. If she's born in the next twenty-four hours, she'll be our Fourth of July Baby," Gar said, sitting in his chair and putting his hand on Raven's cheek. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, Papa," Raven said, closing her eyes as another contraction hit. She let out a breath, and she groaned. "I think she's ready."

Dr. Kuster nodded at Raven, and put the girls legs up in holders. "Alright, Raven. It's time. I need you to push with all of your might."

Raven screamed and started pushing, her face contorting pain as she did. She felt Starfire wiping at her forehead with a rag, and Garfield not letting go of her hand. She was told to ease up, but when she did, she started shaking with sobs. "I can't do this….I can't…."

"Yes, you can," Starfire said, looking at Garfield before speaking. "Raven, you [I]can[/I] do this. You faced down Trigon, not once, not twice, but three times and won each and every single time. You were able to overcome that prophecy that was made on your birth, and you managed to save the world instead of destroy it. This is easy compared to that. Garfield and I are right here for you. Use our strength to help get the baby out."

Raven nodded, and she pushed again when she was told, taking both Starfire and Garfield's hands, screaming in pain again. Dr. Kuster let her breathe, and she looked up from between Raven's legs.

"Raven, she's starting to crown. I need a huge shove from you on your part. I can almost see her head. One last big shove and then you can rest for a minute," Dr. Kuster said, looking at Raven. "Alright?"

Raven just nodded, feeling like she was being torn in two. She pushed again, and she felt a bit of pressure release from her body. She took a minute to rest, and she panted as she looked up at Garfield. "Is she almost here?"

Garfield nodded, and he looked at Raven and smiled softly. "Yeah," he said, putting his hand on her cheek. "She's got some beautiful hair already."

"Talk later. Push now," Dr. Kuster ordered, making Raven give a great big push. When the sound of the baby crying filled the room, Dr. Kuster took Raven's legs out of the lifts and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. She handed Garfield a pair of medical scissors. "It's time."

Garfield took the scissors, and he cut the umbilical cord, separating mother and child. He moved back up to the head of the bed, and he looked down at his daughter. "She's gorgeous. Just like her Mother," he whispered, kissing Raven softly. "Good job, Mama."

"What she we be calling her?" Starfire asked, holding onto the bedrail and looking at Raven.

"Well….I was thinking "Angelina Catherine", "Angel" for short, since that's exactly what she looks like, a little angel."

"I like that," Garfield said, kissing his daughters forehead. "Welcome to the world, Angel."

Dr. Kuster was smiling at the two, and she held out the birth certificate. It read:

[CENTER][B][I]Angelina Catherine Logan

Weight: 6 lbs. 5 oz. Length: 23.11 inches[/I][/b][/CENTER]

Raven was released two days later, sitting in the backseat with her daughter and smiling the entire time. The two parents couldn't be happier then they were as they raised their daughter.


	3. Segment Three: Future Forged

**Title: Future Forged  
>Author: R1 MaxFangZeronos/FangJoker/GokaiRed  
>CoupleCharacter: Raven/Beast Boy. Hints of Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Speedy/Jinx  
>Short Summary: As their wedding day draws closer, Raven and Garfield get a few blasts from the past<strong>, **culminating into their wedding.**

"Are you sure about this?" Raven-who was holding the eleven month old Angel in her arms as she sat outside of the dressing room-asked her fiancée, Garfield Logan, who was currently behind the closed door trying on a tuxedo.

"No, not really, but has that ever stopped me?" Gar asked,. laughing as he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. "Hmm...does this give new meaning to the term, _monkey suit_?" He was fighting with the silver tie, and he started remembering how he'd asked Raven to marry him a few months before.

_Garfield knocked on the door to his and Ravens bedroom, since she'd been locking herself in there for a few hours on end a few days a week to meditate. He didn't have to worry about where his daughter was, since Starfire and Robin were there with Serafina, their own daughter of a year. The two babies were playing while Starfire watched them, but that wasn't his concern at that point._

_"Come in," Raven's voice-slightly irritated as it got when she was interrupted with her meditation-answered._

_Cautiously stepping into the room in the concern that he was about to get blasted into green goo, Gar smiled as he looked at the hovering Raven. "Hey," he said, shaking his slight fear away. He moved and sat on the bed, making sure to sit right under her._

_"Hey," Raven said, said, lowering herself down onto her long-time boyfriends lap. She snuggled up close to him, putting her arms around his waist. "What's up, my love?" She rested her head on his neck, and she kissed his jaw._

_"Well...I'd been thinking, and yes I know that's a dangerous thing," Gar said, laughing as he smiled at Raven. He put his arm around her waist, and he pulled her ever closer to him. "I got to talking to Robin, and he asked me why I hadn't married you yet. He said that I'd already given you a good life and a beautiful baby girl, and he offered to help me with something, so I took the offer."_

_He smiled as he reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a diamond ring that seemed to sparkle in the light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. "Raven...will you marry me?" He smiled at the woman that was his everything, the woman that he loved, and the mother of his daughter, and he hoped to High Heaven and whatever Deities were out there that she said yes._

_Raven grinned and kissed Garfield as he slid the ring on her finger, basically giving him all of the confirmation that he needed. She smiled against his lips, and she put her arms around his neck and linked her hands behind him. "Of course I'll marry you, you dork," she said, grinning. "You've already given me three things that I never want to lose: eternal love, a wonderful daughter, and something that I look forward to waking up to every morning."_

As Garfield thought about that day, Angel's giggling broke him out of his reverie and his trip down Memory Lane, he smiled as he got the tie done. HE smoothed it out and slid his feet into a pair of dress shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he nodded.

"Hey, babe?" he asked, calling out to her.

"Angel, not Mama's hair, baby. Angel, stop. That hurts," Raven said, trying to pull her long hair out of her daughters iron grip. "Thank you..." She shook her head and put her hair up in a ponytail so that Angel would stop playing with it, and she held up the rattle that she loved. "What's up, baby?"

"I think I got it. I like this one. It's simple enough, but at the same time, it has a small sense of elegance that we're both going to need for the wedding. I think that I'll go with this one," Gar said, already in the process of taking the tuxedo off and hanging it back up.

"Alright. I'll put Angel in her seat and get ready then. You do have the credit card, yes?" Raven asked, starting to strap her daughter into the car seat.

"Of course. It's in your purse. I put it in there this morning since I didn't want to lose it," Gar said, stepping out of the dressing room with his black tux draped over his arm as he walked to kiss his fiancé on the cheek. "Hi."

Raven smiled, and she stood up after putting her daughter in the seat. She turned and put her arms around Gar's shoulders, linking her hands on his neck. "Hi," she said, her voice low and slightly seductive as she kissed him, moaning a bit against his lips.

Gar smiled, and he smirked against her lips. "Mmm….someone's anxious," he whispered. "What's got you in a tizzy, my dear?"

"Well…I'm getting ready to get married to an amazing man, I've got the most amazing friends, a beautiful daughter that I wouldn't trade anything for, and I know that I'm going to have an amazing life when I get married to you, Garfield," Raven said, smiling as she put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest softly.

"Well, I promise that we'll have a good life. We've got the Tower, the best friends in the world, and we're never really hurting for cash since Bruce is still funding the Titans though we're all off on our own," Gar said, giving Raven a squeeze. He heard Angel start getting a bit fussy, and he sighed softly. "What's wrong, Baby girl?" He pulled back from Raven and he shifted into his tiny housecat look, and he jumped up into the car seat with his daughter and purred as he nuzzled her cheek with his shoulder, looking at her with big green eyes.

"Papa!" she giggled.

Gar's eyes widened, and so did Ravens. She dropped her purse, the majority of its contents falling over the floor. Gar slid off of the car seat, and he turned back into his normal look.

"Did she-?" he started.

"-just talk?" Raven finished.

"Yes…yes she did!" both of them laughed and exclaimed at the same time.

They didn't get a chance to say much since people were flocking over to them to see the baby in all of her new-found talking glory. Gar shifted into something that would slightly frighten people away, and they backed off, letting them escape the shop in relatively one piece.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire were sitting and talking with a very adamant Speedy that they go out with Raven and Garfield.

"Let me and Bee baby sit the girls tonight. You four go out and have some fun at Quartos tonight. When was the last time that the four of you went out and had some actual unadulterated fun?" Speedy asked, his bow and arrows locked away in a room off the main one.

"He's got a point, Star. We haven't been out in a long time, not since just before Sera was born. I think we've all earned one night," Dick said, looking at his wife.

"Dick…I don't know…I'm not sure that we should be doing the going out tonight. I don't want to leave our daughter alone tonight…" Star whispered, instinctively putting her arms around her two year old daughter, Serafina, before she nuzzled her cheek with her nose. "Don't want to…."

"Star, she'll be fine. We both know that Daniel will be fine. Sera's going to be fine. Baby, please," Dick said, putting his hand on Starfire's cheek. "Kori? Come on, It'll be us, Raven, and Gar, so nothing's going to happen."

At that moment, the other couple in question walked in. "What's going to by you guys, Raven, and Gar?" Raven asked, blinking a couple of times before Gar took off towards their room to put the Tux away.

"Will you two come out with us tonight? Dan said that he'd watch the girls. I told him to bring Jinx over if he wanted to keep him company, but that they had to stay in the Commons until we got home," Dick said. "Star doesn't really want to go and leave Sera, though."

Raven, seeing that she could normally get through to her only other female friend, walked over to the couch and took Sera from her. The small girl looked around curiously, and she looked down at Daniel, seeing what Raven did. She turned, the girl still in her hands, towards the one that most people knew as Speedy. Sera looked down, and she held her arms out and started cooing and making noises like she wanted down.

Daniel reached out and took Sera, the younger girl grasping his arms in her small ones, and she proceeded to play with his fingers. A satisfied Raven turned to Starfire once more, and sat beside her on the couch.

"Starfire. Look at me," Raven said. "We need to get out of the Tower. We've all been cooped up for a lot longer then we wanted. We need to go and have some fun. Gar and I are getting married in less then six months. We won't have time to do much after that. I know that. You and Dick have been married for almost two years. When was the last time that you two went out on your own?"

Starfire racked her brains, but she wasn't entirely sure. "I…"

"Exactly. This is going to be a good night for all of us. I know that it will be," Raven said. "Trust me." She smiled and gave her friend a hug, kissing her cheek softly. "You do trust me, don't you?"

'Of course I do," Starfire said, looking at her best friend. "I've always trust you."

"Good," Raven said. "Now, come, Starfire. We need to raid your closet to find two absolutely sexy dresses for our men for tonight."

Five hours later, the two couples were standing at the door, looking at Daniel and Jinx as they each held one of the kids. Beast Boy had combed his hair, trimmed his beard, and had put a tie on. That was the surprise for him.

Dick had settled for a red shirt that hugged him in the right places, Starfire noticed. He also had a pair of black slacks with his one pair of decent dancing shoes. His hair was slicked back, and for once, he wasn't wearing his standard and copyrighted Robin mask.

Starfire was also wearing her best form fitting dress, silver with a small black waistband. It hugged her curves in every single spot, and she'd done up her make up: black mascara with a smoky eyeliner, applied a set of press-on eyelashes, painted her fingernails and toenails a hot bubblegum pink, some bush on her cheeks. Her ever-fiery red hair had been combed and cut some, styled up into a ponytail that had some of it sticking out of the sides just behind her ears, which were sporting a pair of diamond earrings, part of her wedding gift from Raven. To top it off and make everyone swoon, she carried a silver handbag and wore open toed Roman style heels that closed the height gap between her and Dick.

Ravens outfit was the one that caught attention-not just from Garfield-but from Starfire, Jinx, Daniel, and Robin. She was adorned in a black backless dress that was held together at the top by a set of strings that draped down her back, stopping a few inches below her neck. Despite not looking like she was, she was wearing a bit of makeup, lightly applied blush and eye shadow, a dark blue eyeliner to accentuate her purple eyes, as well as a navy blue nail polish, lent to her by Starfire. Her hair was styled so that it bobbed as she walked, Starfire having brushed it through and washing it and combing it so that it had some volume and depth to it. Star had convinced her to wear a pair of sapphire earrings, despite her protests. Her shoulders were covered in a similarly colored blue shoulder wrap that set off of her eyes. Her shoes were lent to her by Starfire, a black single strap shoe that she could easily get out of if she tried.

As the girls walked over to the guys, Daniel and Jinx's mouths fell open. Daniel looked at the girls, and he had to blink. "Wow….you two look amazing," he said, smiling at them as he walked over and gave them hugs.

"Thanks, Dan," the girls said.

Raven sighed, and she took Angel for a minute from Jinx. "You be good, ok? Mama and Papa will be back tonight, sweetheart, then Papa can read you your sleepy-story," she said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "We love you."

She straightened up and while handing her daughter back to Jinx, looked at Daniel. She looked him point blank and put her hand on his shoulder. "Instructions for her bottle are on the fridge. Emergency numbers, mine and Gar's cells, Dick and Kori's cells, and Vic's too, just in case. She's to be in bed by about seven thirty, no later, and don't even think about sneaking off to do it, you two. Cameras are on. I left some money in the cabinet by the microwave if you want to order in a pizza. Please don't screw this up, Dan….me and Star are trusting you with our daughters lives. We're putting all of our trust and faith in you tonight. Please….don't fuck this up. We should be home around eleven," Raven said.

"I promise, Rae. I won't mess this up. I swear. If I do, I'll turn in my Titan Com and resign. You two are trusting me with your worlds….I won't let them get hurt. We'll keep them right here and watch some TV and movies. I know that Sera likes Disney. Go and have some fun, and we'll be right here when you get home," Daniel said, smiling at Raven before putting his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Go."

"I'll call and check in about seven and make sure she's alright," Raven said, giving Daniel a hug before hugging Jinx and kissing her daughter again. "We'll be back later."

"Bye, you guys," Jinx said, hefting Angel up a bit higher as the duo of couples walked out of the Tower and towards the T-Car.

After the four ex-Titans showed up to the club, they were let right in. Dick took the girls towards a table while Garfield went to the bar and ordered some drinks for them. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong. He didn't know that he was right.

"Garfield," a scarily familiar voice sauntered, walking up to the suit-clad green-skinned Titan. "Gar…don't tell me that you don't remember me…"

Gar had a beer halfway up, and he paused, feeling his blood freeze in his veins. "Terra…?" he asked, turning a bit.

"Aww…you do remember me," the former Titan said, putting her manicured nails all over Gar's shoulders and face. "Did you miss me, baby?"

"Fuck no, Terra. You betrayed us and hurt me the most. Get the fuck away from me, you two-timing-bitch," Gar growled, pulling his body away from Terra. "Get away from me, Terra, and go back to whatever grave you crawled out of."

"Aw, come on, Gar…you know that you can't talk to me that way. Not your little Terra," she smirked, leaning in to kiss him.

_Rae. Help me out here, babe. In a bit of a sitch._ Gar said telepathically, trying to force Terra off of him.

Raven had been bobbing her head to the music and talking with Starfire when she heard her fiancé in her mind, and she sighed. She looked over at the bar, and her eyes flashed white. "That bitch," she growled.

"Raven?" Dick asked, turning and following Raven's gaze. "Terra."

"I'll deal with this fucking whore," Raven growled, slamming her purse on the table and vanishing through the floor. She reappeared next to Terra who had been inching ever closer to a struggling Garfield, and flung out her left hand, punching Terra in the face and leaving a good sized impression of her engagement ring.

Terra stumbled back, and her eyes flashed. "Hello, Raven. Miserable timing as always," she sneered, rubbing her jaw.

"Stay away from my fiancé, you two-timing bitch," Raven growled, looking at Terra before pulling Garfield up and slamming her lips onto his, giving him a deeper kiss then she'd ever given him before.

Terra growled, and she turned and stalked off out of the door, her eyes flashing as she did, trying to keep her powers in check. "One day, Raven. When you least expect it!" she growled, punching a car and sinking it into the ground.

Back in the club, Gar sighed as he laid his arms on the counter, his beer securely in his hands. He didn't realize that he was shaking until he felt Ravens hand on his.

"Gar, look at me," she whispered, fear evident in her eyes. "it's not your fault what happened. I don't blame you for any of this. I wish that she'd stay dead, but trust me…I want a crack at breaking her neck myself this time. Go on back to the table with the others. I'll get this round, baby." She kissed his cheek, clearly worried about him. She watched him walk back to the others, and she started searching around in his mind for a minute. What she saw made her proud. She could see the struggle in his mind about wanting to give in and kiss Terra, but the fact that he was getting married to Raven and hand a daughter stopped him from doing that and betraying her trust.

As Garfield got sat back down, Star and Dick could see the change in his demeanor very clearly. Apparently Terra had a bigger affect on him then the two thought. Starfire reached over and put her hand on Gar's, and she looked at him.

"Friend Garfield. Will you be alright?" she asked, sliding over Dick to sit next to him. "You look like you were struggling very much against her."

"Star…you don't know how bad I was fighting against letting it happen. I don't want to lose Raven's trust at all, and that's why I was fighting so hard to get away from her," Garfield said, patting Stars hand with his. "I'll be fine, Kor. I promise."

Starfire nodded, and she gave Garfield a kiss on the cheek before she moved back over to her husbands side, putting her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder. She was worried about Garfield, and she knew that Terra-even after almost six years-was still a very sore and very open wound with him.

Raven came back to the table, and she looked at the tab and the drinks. "Alright, guys. Here we go," she said, setting one down in front of Starfire. "A Creamy Pflueger for Star, 5th Element for Dick, Amaretto Heartwarmer for me, and for Gar, Jack on the Rocks, especially after just now."

She sat next to her fiancé, and she put her hand on his. "Gar?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Rae. Not right now, please…." he whispered, focusing his eyes on his drink. He didn't want to really talk about it, since they were there for some fun, and he laid his head back on the booth.

Raven lowered her eyes, but she didn't give up. She put his arm around her shoulders and hugged herself close to him, planning on making him open up sometime. When the music changed into that of something faster and more upbeat, she smiled as she recognized the song. "Come on, Gar. I want to dance."

She pulled him up from the booth, dragging him to the middle of the dance floor as she started grinding on him, keeping his arms around her waist as she looked up at him. "Come on, baby. Loosen up."

As the song started playing more, she started singing.

_I wanna Dance, I wanna dance in the lights._

_I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride._

_Hop in the music and rock your body right._

_Rock that body, come on, come on_

_Rock that body, rock your body right_

_Let me see your body rock,_

_Shakin from the bottom to top_

_Shake to what the DJ drop_

_We be the ones to make it hot_

_(to make it hot)_

Gar had to smile when he felt how much Raven was trying to get him to dance, and he put his hands on her waist, and he felt himself start moving with her, keeping in time with the music. He muttered along with the song, letting the last minutes just wash out of his mind as he enjoyed the now with his one love in the world.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear as she came back up and put her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, leaning up and kissing his jaw. "I love you. I love you more then you'll ever be able to realize, Gar."

As a slower song came on, Gar turned her around and put his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she laid her head on his shoulder softly. The two swayed to the tune of Rainy Rose, lost in their own world away from everyone. All they needed was each other, and that was evident in how they danced and how they held each other.

A few months later, almost two months after the incident at the club with Terra, Raven and Starfire were going to get their dresses from the bridal shop. They had gone a few weeks before to get fitted, and when they finally got them figured out, both of them had to use their cards to pay for the dresses completely.

Ravens dress was strapless but elegant at the same time, a bronze bow on the side that she liked. It covered her for the most part, and that was all that mattered to her.

Starfire's dress was similar to Ravens, but she had light purple sash around her waist for her dress.

"Star, you're going to look so beautiful," Raven said, smiling at her best friend as they drove towards the restaurant they were going to so that they could meet Bumblebee for lunch.

"Raven…that day is about you, not me. This is your wedding. I'm merely a spectator and your Honor of the Maid," Starfire said, eliciting a smirk out of Raven.

"That's "Maid of Honor", Star. The way that you said it makes it sound like a girl that ain't been intimate with anyone," Raven giggled, pulling into a parking space.

She barely had the engine cut off when Karen-known to everyone else as Bumblebee of the Titans East-was yanking the two out of the car and into rib cracking hugs.

"Kar! Lemme go!" Raven laughed, returning the hug. "How are you, girl?"

"Fantastico Magnifico!" Karen laughed, hugging Starfire back. "Getting married, Rae, huh? Damn, girl! Been a long time since I seen you happy."

"Well, I finally found someone that makes me happy," Raven said, smiling as she sat down at the table.

The three friends talked for a couple of hours about different things, Raven couldn't help but think that she'd been missing a lot of interaction while the threat of Trigon was a possibility. Raven and Starfire finally managed to get home to see their respective other halves watching some movie on television.

"Hey, you guys," Dick said, smiling at the two as they hurriedly put the dresses behind their back.

"Hi," both said. "We'll be right back. Need to put these away."

And with that, they took off down the hall almost beating an Olympic Champion to do so with utmost haste.

Finally, the day that Gar and Raven had been waiting for had arrived. Starfire had taken Raven for the night, and Dick stayed back at the Tower. They were meeting at the church at twelve, so it left about three hours for the almost-married couple to get ready.

Garfield was pacing around his room, shaking his hands out as if he was trying to rid himself of fleas. He sighed as he laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "God…why am I so nervous?" he muttered.

"Grass stain, it's probably because you're about to take a leap that few men do voluntarily. Trust me, man…it's only going to get better for you," Cyborg said, smiling at his best friend. He was walking Raven down the aisle, so he was already ready to go.

"Cy….this is the biggest thing I've ever done, brother," Gar said, sitting up and looking at his long time friend. "I….I love her more then anything in the world, and this is my time to prove it to the entire city. I won't ever do anything to hurt or lose her, Cy….."

"You better not, man. Because I know for a damn fact, little brother, that there are at least three people that will kick the shit out of you if you did," Cy said, giving his friend a hug. "I'm going to head down to the church, see if everything's set up the right way. I'll see you in a while, bro."

"Alright, man," Gar said, standing up and looking over at the window, looking down at the way that the city was buzzing with news of their wedding.

Across the city, Raven was starting to freak out. She hadn't been able to talk to her soon-to-be Husband in over seventeen hours, and she was starting to get nervous and jumpy. The knock on the door made her jump and phase through the wall, trying to hide herself.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, her voice soft. She knew that Raven was in a weird place right now, and she didn't want to upset that. "Raven? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Star…." Raven's voice floated from the bathroom. She was curled up in a ball in the tub, trying to shrink herself down.

"Raven….what's wrong?" Star asked, picking her friend up and carrying her back to the main room. "Are you experiencing the butterflies of nervousness?"

"Not butterflies. Fucking dive bombers," Raven muttered, shaking her head. She let Starfire help her into her wedding dress. She slid into her shoes, and she let Starfire apply the make up. "God….Star….I'm so nervous right now…."

"I know, Raven, but there is nothing to be nervous about. It's a day that you've been waiting to have for a long time now. I know that you're nervous, and you remember how nervous I was on my wedding day to Dick," Star said, looking at her friend as she hung a necklace around her neck.

"Hang on, Star," Raven said. Starfire pulled the sapphire necklace away, and Raven grabbed her purse. She pulled out a chain that had a small penny on it, and she pulled that necklace on instead. "I want this one today, Star. I'll wear the other one tonight for him. I want to wear the penny."

Starfire nodded, and she smiled as she put her necklace back in the box. "It's time, Raven," she whispered, helping her friend stand up. She put her hands on Raven's shoulders, and she smiled, trying to stop the tears that were in her eyes. "You look….you look beautiful, Raven. Absolutely, completely beautiful. I'm proud to be your friend."

"You aren't my friend, Starfire," Raven said, lifting her head up to look at the horrified fast on the Tamarainians face. "You're my sister." She pulled Starfire into a hug, trying her damnedest not to cry and make her make up run.

A knock on the door broke the two apart, and Cyborg and Dick stepped in, smiling at the two. "It's time, girls," Cy said, smiling as he looked at Raven and Starfire. "Raven…."

"I know, Cy. I know," Raven said, moving over to give the biggest of the Titans a hug around the neck, one that he eagerly returned. She pulled back and could see the tear in his human eye, and she reached up and wiped it away. Dick had walked up behind her and given her a hug around the shoulders from behind. She smiled as she leaned into his arms, turning around and hugging him around the middle. "Thank you. For everything, Ro-Richard."

"You're welcome, Raven," Dick said, smiling as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He smiled down at her, and he pulled back, taking Starfire's hand. "Gar's already down there. Everyone's seated. Kyd Wykkyd, Jinx, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Bee, Speedy, and Kid Flash are all down there, including Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, though he's here for Daily Planet purposes, Diana Prince, J'onn J'onzz, Wally West. There's a good chunk of the League. We just need to get in place."

"The song?" Raven asked. "I didn't want the traditional wedding march, Richard. Remember."

"I know, Rae. I've got that one set to play as Starfire and I walk down in front of you and Victor," Dick said, smiling. "It's almost time, so we need to get into place."

The foursome nodded, and they were deathly silent as they walked down the stairs. When Cyborg took Ravens arm in his, he patted her hand softly, feeling the engagement ring. He looked down at the Azar woman on his arm, and he lowered his head to her ear.

"Take care of him, Raven, please. There's still a lot that he hasn't worked through. Please," he whispered, looking at Raven.

"I will, Vic. I promise," Raven whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "I'll take care of him forever."

Dick and Starfire looked back at Raven and Victor, and they started forward with a nod from the minister at the front. As they started walking down the aisle, _Meet Me _

_Halfway_ by the Black Eyed Peas started to play.

_Ooh, ooh. I can't go any further then this._

_Ooh, Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my only wish._

_Cool. I spend my time just thinking, thinking, thinking bout you_

_Every single day, yes I'm really missing, missing, missing you_

_And all the things we used to, used to, used to do _

_Hey girl, what's up? It used to be just me and you…._

Starfire and Dick made it to the end of the aisle, Star standing off to the side waiting for Raven as Dick moved to stand next to Garfield, shaking the young mans hand and offering some words of encouragement.

As the chorus started on the song, Victor started leading Raven down the aisle, even though Raven was trying to reason with running the other way. She kept her eyes focused on the front of the church and her ultimate goal, Garfield. The song played through as she made her way up, and Garfield reached his hand out and took Ravens.

"Which of you is here giving her to this young man?" the minister asked.

"I, Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg of the Teen Titans. In place of her father and mother give her away," Victor said, getting a smile from Raven with a mouthed "Thank you." He needed to her, and he went and sat down beside Bumblebee, taking her hand in his.

As Garfield took her hand and turned to face the front, the minister started to speak. "Love, though most go entire lifetimes without knowing it, is a sacred thing that cannot be bought or bargained for. It's something that grows, expands, and turns into much more over the years. I know of the Titans and of how close you all are, and seeing that I married Richard and Kori, I always saw the light in your two eyes, Raven, Garfield," he said, smiling at the two.

He continued, "I don't know how you two were brought together, but I know that it was something that you both had to do for yourselves. In this time, I know that you two will continue to love and cherish each other over the years like you have lately," he said. "Do you have the rings?"

From his pocket, Dick produced the wedding Rings, handing Raven and Garfield the ones that were to go on the others hands.

"Raven, repeat after me," the minister said. "I, Raven, do solemnly swear to love and cherish you, Garfield Alexander Logan, until we part in death." As Raven repeated, she couldn't stop smiling or the tears that were in her eyes. "Do you, Raven, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Raven whispered.

"Garfield, please repeat after me," the minister said. "I, Garfield, do solemnly swear to love and cherish you, Raven, until we part in death." He repeated, and he held his ring tightly in his hand. "Do you, Garfield, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Garfield said, his voice cracking as he said the two words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me by the Church of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister said, smiling as he closed his Bible and held it down.

Garfield pulled Raven close, and he entwined her fingers with his, smiling as he kissed her deeply, feeling her slid her hands out of his and wrap them around his neck as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan!"

As the minister finished speaking, cheers erupted all over the church, everyone rushing forward to congratulate the two. Garfield smiled as he kept close to Raven, shaking hands and giving hugs back as he did. He smiled as he saw what was on Ravens neck, and he kissed her hand.

"You kept it," he whispered.

"Of course," she whispered, hugging close to him and kissing him again. "I'll always keep it."

As the two moved into the main hall for the reception, Garfield couldn't help but stare at his wife as they walked through the hall and passed everyone. Starfire came up with Angel and Sera in her arms, and she handed Angel to Gar.

"Hi, girly," he said, kissing her nose. He smiled as she put her arms around his neck, and she laid her head against his shoulder. "Someone's getting sleepy."

'Angel tired, Papa," she mumbled, curling up against him. "She was up awl night cause she missed Papa."

"She would not go to sleep at all. I did everything that I could think of, short of calling you last night and having you talk to her," Raven said, running her hand in her daughters dark hair that was so like her own. "Maybe we should just skip this part and go home and put her to bed. I know that I've got something I want to show you." She wiggled her eyebrows, and she smiled at his reaction. "Come on, baby."

"Alright," he said, chinking his glass. "Hey, guys….can I have your guys attention, please? Hey! Over here!'

All heads turned to the newly married couple, and they all stopped talking and looked up at them.

"We hate to do this, guys….but, we need to go. Angel's kinda rowdy and tired, and I know that this is a long day already. I tell you guys what. Bring it over to the Tower tonight, and we'll celebrate later. For now just put it in the fridge. Vic! Out of the Spinach dip!" he laughed.

Everyone laughed and led the two and the small sleeping girl to the waiting car, a silver Chevy Camaro with JUST MARRIED on the back window. As the two drove off with their daughter in the backseat, both of them knew that the next years would be the best of their lives.

_Authors Notes: I realize that there are some things in this that may not make a lot of sense to some of you right now, such as Terra's reappearance, but that will be explained in the next installment, I promise. I also wanted to clear any type of Copyrighting that might happen to me in this one, so here's the start:_

"_Rock That Body" and "Meet Me Halfway" are both Black Eyed Peas songs and property of said group. I used them mainly for description as to what is happening in the story, and that's all that I did with that. I didn't want the traditional Wedding March since, well…these two ain't traditional. =P anyways, there's one last installment coming up on this very soon, so stay tuned for the last chapter of this story within the next weeks._

_And for those of you that are going to bitch at me, "Speedy's name isn't Daniel!" I know this. It's called an author avatar. I wanted a small cameo in the fiction, and this was the way that I could do so without crafting a new character altogether. =P_


	4. Segment Four: Saying Goodbye

**"NO!"**Raven screamed as she bolted upright in the bed. A faint red glow was on her arms, face, neck, and legs, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. Ever since that day, she'd been struggling to control her powers. She looked at the clock, it's pale yellow numbers reading 3:16 A.M. "Goddamn it..."

"Mmm...Rae?" a groggy male voice from beside her muttered. As Raven's husband, Garfield Logan, sat up, he wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her neck softly. "Baby?"

"I saw it again, Gar..." Raven whispered, turning and burying her face in his neck. "I keep seeing her death...every time I close my eyes..."

_"Raven! Run!" Starfire yelled, throwing her signature Startbolts at an unseen enemy._

_"Come on, Ravey...why don't you want to fight me yourself, you scared little bitch!" Terras sickening voice drawled. "What, afraid of getting your shit handed to you!" She started throwing more and more rocks and rubble at the two Titan Women, but Starfire was quick enough on the draw to blow most of them out of the air._

_"Starfire! I'm not running!" Raven growled, standing up and pulling her cloak's hood over her face. [b]"Azarath Metrion Zin[/B]-AHHH!" She flew through the air and landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She clutched her stomach, feeling a couple of ribs broken._

_"Find shorted spell words," Terra said, smirking as she stepped up to her. "So much for the Azar bitch," she growled, a heavy boulder with jagged edges floating above her._

_Raven gasped, trying to struggle to her feet. She looked into the deepest part of her mind, silently wishing that she could have held her daughter one last time. She was prepared for her own death, and she hoped that it would be quick. As the boulder made it's decent in the air towards Raven, she closed her eyes and prepared for a blow that...didn't come. She looked up, seeing a shadow in her path. When a few drops of green Tamaranian blood fell onto her leg, Raven knew what happened._

_**"STARFIRE!"** Raven screamed._

_Starfire jumped in front of the boulder, taking the shot for herself. She always cared about Raven, the two being like sisters over the last ten years of living in Titans Tower. As she fell back, Raven caught the orange-skinned girl in her arms, looking down at her._

_"Raven...take...take care of Serafina for me...please..." Star whispered, feeling her own life leaving her._

_"Listen to me, Starfire. You're going to be alright. Don't leave me, Star, please! Don't go..." Raven pleaded, tears in her violet eyes. "Don't die, Star...please..."_

_Starfire smiled one last time at the person that she was proud to call her sister, and she took her hand. "Raven...I'm proud to have been able to call you friend and sister. I know that I'll see you on the Other Side someday..." she whispered, her hand slipping from Raven's as she breathed her last breath, her eyes closing as her head lolled to the side._

_" Raven yelled, shaking her friend. "Wake up! Starfire! **WAKE UP!**"_

_When she didn't, Raven's eyes flashed red, the two now normally passive orbs turning a murderous blood red that split into four eyes..._

"Gar…I don't think that I can do this," Raven whispered, curling up in his arms as she sat on the bed, tears flowing from her eyes as she cried into his shirt, hating that Starfire sacrificed herself. "The funeral's in less then ten hours. Sera screamed at me for almost an hour until she finally realized what was going on and that her mama wasn't coming home. Gar, that broke my heart a thousand times worse then anything that's happened in the last ten years being here in Jump City."

"I know, Rae. I know," Gar whispered, rubbing her back. He kissed the side of her head, and he wished that he could do or say something that would make her see that it was alright. He felt helpless, and he sighed to himself. "All I know is that Starfire went out fighting, something that her race strives for. Galfore…he said that he always hoped that Star wouldn't die in a war or a fight, but he knew that if that was her choice, she'd make it. You just need to remember Star as she was, always strong and laughing instead of laying in that coffin tonight. Alright?"

"I'll try….I was able to contact Tamaran and find out some information on Royals' deaths. It's not a coffin, Garfield. It's a funeral pyre," Raven whispered.

"Damn. I hope that Dick takes Sera away before her mother starts to burn," Gar whispered. "I know that I don't want Angel there for that part."

"Yeah," Raven said, sighing as she closed her eyes. "Gar…was there anything that I could have done to save her?"

Gar thought for a minute, and he sighed. "No. It was her choice to jump in the way of Terra's attack, and there wasn't anything to do except try and teleport you both out. You told me that you couldn't even summon a Soul Projection after Terra hit you."

"I couldn't….she somehow blocked my powers," Raven said. "All I know is that I don't want to keep thinking about that day, Gar….I really don't…..today's going to be hard enough without that running in my mind."

"I know, baby," Gar said, nuzzling her neck softly. "Trust me, I know that this is going to be hard. I miss her, and I know that you do."

"I didn't really know what it meant to have a sister until she came along and became like one to me. Being a Daughter of Trigon….my real family's pretty much bullshit," Raven said. She looked at the clock again, and she sighed. "Shit….it's Five. I'm going to get in the shower, Gar." She wiggled out of his arms, kissing him softly as she stood up.

Gar watched her walk off into the bathroom, and he sat back on the bed, sitting against the headboard. He turned on the TV, turning it down low enough so that it didn't disturb anyone, and he sighed, flipping though and ending up on Children's Hospital on Adult Swim. He sighed as he heard the shower stop, the door opening a bit as some steam filtered out, letting him know that Raven was done in the shower. He heard skin on tile, the squeak ringing in his ears.

When he heard Raven crying again in the bathroom, he got up off the bed and knocked on the door. "Rae?" he asked, sighing as he saw her curled up on the tile shaking. He crossed the room and gathered her in his arms. He wrapped one of the fluffier towels around her, and he held her tightly. "Raven. It's alright."

"NO! No, it's not!" Raven yelled. "It's in no fucking way alright!" She growled as she tried to push away from her husband, but that only reinforced his grip on her. "Garfield, let me go."

"NO! I'm not letting you go, Raven. Not this time. Any other time I would, but not this time. Not when you're this fragile. You need to calm down. You know what happens when you start to lose control," Gar said, putting his hand on her cheek and forcing her to look at him. "YOu start to lose control, you start to give into your Rage. Don't let that happen. You don't want Angel to see you like that, do you?"

"Don't threaten me with our daughter," Raven said, starting to calm down. "I really hate when you're right, though. She doesn't need to see that. I think that she was scared enough seeing Star die….."

A few hours later, after Raven was finally calmed down enough to be able to dress for the funeral-a black dress with an orange band around her arm that had a green patter in the middle-the Titans and their friends were gathered around the gravesite. Raven looked at the still form of her best friend on the pile of wood that would serve as her pyre, and she felt her heart break all over again. She held Angel in one arm and had Gar's hand in the other. On her other side, Dick was standing there with Serafina in his arm, his other hand on Raven's shoulder, giving her his strength as well.

As the minister stood and walked to the front of the group, he started talking about Starfire like he knew her personally. "Enough," Raven snapped, looking at the minister. "Get off the stage. You don't know a damn thing about her, do you?"

"Well, I-I-" the minister stammered.

"Exactly. You know what you've read in the papers, the tabloids, the bullshit that you've seen on the news. You don't know the [I]REAL[/I] Koriand'r of Tamaran. None of you, save for the Titans, knows her for who she was," Raven said, standing up as the other Titans did, meeting her on the stage as they looked out over the crowd that was gathered.

"She wouldn't have wanted this. Not a media circus of a funeral. She wanted us, her friends, to be the ones that were here for her all the time. No matter what. If she wanted this type of funeral, she would have said so. That's not how she is, though. She was a kind and gentle soul, a wonderful friend, and an amazing person," Dick said, Sera nodding rapidly in his arms.

"Mama don't like this!" she squeaked.

"Exactly. You need to clear the hell out of here! This is supposed to be about Starfire, not how quickly you assholes can rise up through the ranks in your respective ass licking bullshit newspapers!" Gar said, Cyborg covering Angels ears as Dick did the same with Sera. He shifted into a Tyrannosaurus, and he roared, everyone that wasn't essential to the funeral getting cleaned out in a hurry.

After everyone was gone, he turned back to normal and stood beside Raven, taking his wife's hand as they gathered around Starfire's body, his eyes started to water. "Rob?"

"Yeah," Dick said, sighing. "Star….ever since we met you all those years ago when we were just individual Wanna be heroes, I always knew that you were special. And not just special to me. You were an immensely big part of this team, this family, and my life. I love you, and I'll miss you. I'll make sure that Sera knows who her Mama was, and I'll make sure that she remembers you as a beautiful woman." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, feeling a small jolt in his lips as he realized that the always normally warm skin of his wife was ice cold, the final blow to his heart.

After he spoke, Cy stepped up. "You were so naïve for the first ten years of being here. Drinking mustard, blasting blue, moldy fuzzy food all over the kitchen, always talking with us and making sure that we were in good moods. You never cared about how you were, and you always made sure that we were taken care of. We'll all miss you, Star," he said, moving some stray hair from her face.

Gar waited until Raven was done. As the pale-skinned woman stepped up to the makeshift pyre, she sighed. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry that I couldn't save you…..I miss you, Star….." she whispered, wiping her eyes as tears and makeup started to run. "I couldn't save you…. I'm so sorry, Starfire…." She fell to her knees, her entire body shaking as she cried, finally letting all of the emotion that she'd been holding in from Starfire's death spill out, letting everyone see her more vulnerable and broken then ever before. "Please…..come back…..don't leave me…."

Gar knelt down beside Raven, and he put his arms around her, his wife curling up against him. He knew from the dreams that Star's death would stay with her for a while, and he didn't know what to say. He looked up at his friend, and he sighed. "Goodbye, Star," he said, patting her hand softly. He picked Raven up, and he sat back down in the chair.

Raven curled up against Gar, taking the matches from Dick with her powers and lighting them. "Let me," she said, putting the matches on the pile of wood, all of the wood starting to go up so that it would take their friend for the last time. "Goodbye, Starfire….."

As the Titans watched their friends body burn in a Tamaranian farewell, they hummed one of her favorite songs, "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride.

(A/N: Have the song on in the background as you read the rest.)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holding back<em>  
><em>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday<em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
><em>An angel girl with an upturned face<em>  
><em>A name is written on a polished rock<em>  
><em>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

As the song played, Raven watched her best friends body become engulfed in flames, her eyes red with tears. She sighed as she watched Dick try and be strong, the slightest trace of tears at the edges of his eyes. She found his hand as well as Gars, using both of them for strength.

After the fire died down, Cy stepped over to the remaining Pyre and scooped up everything that was left of Starfire into an urn that was of Tamaranian design and brought by Galfore. He turned and bowed to Galfore who bowed in return. Galfore took the urn and sighed, putting his giant hands around it comfortingly, sighing as he looked at the remains and ashes of the girl that he always would consider a daughter. He turned to Dick and Raven, bowing to the two of them.

"My friends. It is normally customary for the ashes to be taken back to the planet of the fallen warriors home. Koriand'r made her home here on Earth years ago when she fled Tamaran, so….I leave her here, to be with her friends," he said, holding out the urn.

As four Titans and two girls hands grabbed the urn that held their best friend and ones wife and mother, Raven nodded to Galfore, bowing to him as well. "Thank you, Galfore," she said, sniffling again and wiping some tears out of her eyes again.

As Galfore nodded, he turned to leave. "You're most welcome, Dear Raven," he said, giving her a heartbroken smile. "She always spoke so highly of you, even on the day of that wedding that was supposed to happen back on Tamaran."

That made Dick's face burn red. "Yeah, I remember that," he muttered, earning a laugh of Galfore. "Trust me, I remember that…."

"Well, I think that was what solidified you as her heart mate, friend. The fact that you were willing to come after her like that proved to her that you cared, even if you couldn't say the words for a long time," Galfore said, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder, making the oldest Titan slump a bit.

"I wouldn't just let her go off and get married to someone that she didn't want to. I'd fight to save her no matter what happened," Dick said, looking up at Galfore.

"Just like we all would," Raven said, Gar nodding along beside her.

"We've all fought for her, with her, and because of her. She was the best one out of all of us, never did or said anything that made anyone think different of her," Gar said, sighing. "She was a great friend, and we all miss her."

"Master Dick, please, make sure that Serafina-" Galfore started, only to be cut off.

"She'll know about her mother and the person that she was. I promise you," Dick said, smiling.

"Come on, guys. Let's get Starfire home," Dick said, holding the urn with his wife's ashes close to him, Serafina's small arms going around it to, holding her mommy close.

"Bye, Mommy," she whispered, a stray tear falling down her face.

Raven felt her heart break again for Serafina, and she swore revenge on Terra for what she did to her best friend. "I swear to you, Starfire, I will make sure that she pays for this," she growled, looking up at the sky.

"Rae?" Gar asked, stepping around behind her and putting his arms around her waist, Angel climbing up on his back to play with Raven's hair.

"Mama?"

"I'm okay. I just miss her," Raven said, leaning back against Gar and shaking her hair out for Angel, hearing the girl giggling. "I'll be fine in the long run. As long as I know that she's happy, I'll be fine knowing that she's still watching down on us from the heavens."

"Yeah," Gar said. "I know that she's up there watching us, and I know that she was here with us today. She was always the cheerful one out of us, and it'll take a long time to get over this, but she's above watching us and making sure that we're alright as she watches her daughter, too."

"I miss Aunt Star, Mama, but I hear her on the winds some days," Angel said, moving around to sit between her mother and father by holding both of their necks. She looked up at the sky, and she smiled. "Bye bye, Aunty Star. I loves you."

Gar smiled and kissed his daughters cheek, taking Raven's hand in his as he led them back to the car. He looked up at the sky where he knew that Starfire was, and he sighed. "Thank you, Star….thank you for saving her, though it cost us you," he whispered, wishing that she'd watch over them for the rest of their lives until all of them saw her again.


End file.
